Off Limits
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Rai Li was minding his own business when Michael came along. As they begin to talk, they realize that their lifestyles are very different. To Rai, some things are off limits but to Michael, all is free game. Even Rai. [Light, Michael x Rai Lee Yaoi]


I wrote this a really long time ago and when I was going through my folders, I stumbled upon it. I thought it was incomplete- like every other time I found it, but to my surprise, I somehow finished it. Heh.

Plus I'm sort of going on a mini-posting spree, this is my third of the day and probably last. But have no fear! The **YuBo WAVE!2** is coming and so, I'll posting like a mad woman, in about a month's time.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Off Limits-**

There was absolutely nothing to do. Boredom began to feel like such a chore. He sighed. It was not at all amusing and left him feeling dull and dreary. Walking aimlessly around the halls did not pass the time as fast as he hoped it would. No one would return for hours and the stadiums were only open to competitors anyway. What fun was practicing anyway? Besides, that could be done later on.

His pointless walking continued. He turned another corridor, took the stairs at the end of it, and headed right for the top row, the nosebleed section of the bleachers. Not a soul ventured up there unless the tournament entered another round. Yet, as he toured the circular pathway, a whistling caught his attention.

It sounded singular and he followed it. If it was not someone, he was interested in; he would simply continue past them and hop a seat comfortable enough for a nap. A bright yellow materiel greeted him, as did a pair of matching eyes that noticed his footsteps.

''Michael.''

''Rai.''

They acknowledged each other, and nodded heads before Rai recommenced the tune playing from his lips in a soft, mellow sound. It reminded Michael of the birds chirping he woke up to every morning back home in the big cities of America.

''What are you doing up here, alone?'' The raven-haired male asked him, catching a quick breath.

''Coming up for a nap, yourself?'' Michael strolled over and leaned himself against the safety rail as the other blader was.

''Quiet time.''

Fingers drummed upon the steel bar, joining the whistling unconsciously. He paid no attention to his hand, but did perceive that the so-called _quiet time_ was indeed a rarity. There had always before been a pink attachment to Rai's arm, snuggled up to his tan frame as her ponytail swayed back and forth above her curvy backside. They almost looked picture perfect to watching, envious eyes.

''Where's Mao, your living accessory?'' He could not help but inquire, almost curious as to why the pretty, little fuchsia fan was in fact not around or close behind.

''Oh, she's annoying her _nii-san_- err… Rei.''

''Not jealous, are you?'' He rebutted jokingly, a faint delight brewing as a frown directed itself at him.

It dissipated into a chortle as the ebony locks swung to either side, a silent no as the response.

''Mao doesn't like Rei that way anymore. She has moved on over the years.'' He explained.

''To you, I bet.'' He teased, grinning in the same fashion.

Surprise etched in the feline features and a canine appeared from behind a dark lip, in a sly smirk.

''Maybe.''

''Only a maybe? C'mon Rai, Mao definitely likes you.'' To emphasize his belief, Michael playfully punched the Chinese's upper arm, enough to disrupt his balance.

It was a guy thing.

Rai laughed for a second, and then took a serious tone as he shifted his gaze to the millions of seats below them.

''Mao is my younger cousin.'' He revealed, focused on the lower rows as if they suddenly held his interest.

''Oh-'' Michael would have continued if he had not been cut off.

There was a lot on Rai's chest. ''But, in China, it is a tradition to betroth cousins.''

Rai was unsure of how the newcomer would comprehend the information It was a much different way of life then his own of glitz and glam style. The Chinese culture was traditionalist and ritualistic. Marriages were set up and not protested. The only villager to ever object was Rei…

It was a touchy subject for some, one not easily accepted and revolting to most.

''It's legal to do that in some states, back home.'' The American added, as if it meant nothing to him. He would not judge his friend harshly. ''So, does that mean that you and her are arranged for a wedding, in the future?''

The question through Rai off guard, and carefully, he looked up again, at the curious and innocent face.

''No, no…but, in our village, traditions and customs are held in high respect. It conforms us to the will of our elders. If they wish us together, then we shall be together, whether we want too…or not…''

Rai sighed as a long silence nestled itself into their conversation.

''So…'' Michael began to smirk. ''What do your elders think about homosexuality?''

He could not contain his sudden curiosity. Their lifestyles were intriguing and yet so restraint.

''It's forbidden…amongst other things.''

''Well Rai, sometimes it's fun to do things that are restricted.''

Rai glanced again at Michael, as a black brow arched itself. There was something odd about that sentence.

''Maybe for you…but not for me.''

Michael replied casually. ''How would you know, if you never try?''

Rai hung his head. Michael was definitely a bad influence. It was etching into his Americanized smirk and glinted off his deviant eyes. Rai never disobeyed any rule from the Elders, and did not intend to ever start down that crooked path. Yet, it seemed as if Michael was offering him a hand that could lead him astray.

Michael yawned abruptly. He had forgotten all about his nap.

''Well, if incest is not your thing, you can always come find me, Rai…''

Rai felt his cheeks rush with blood, as Michael leaned against him, and whispered it quietly into his ear.

''I'm not off limits…''

Michael shrugged and as he walked by Rai, his audacious hand brushed against his backside.

There was something strange about Michael. He was way too flirtatious for his own good.

Rai started to hum again and from the corner of his ocher eye, he found himself staring at freedom.

**-EndE- **

The last line, in case anyone does not figure it out, refers to Rai simply checking Michael out. Heh.


End file.
